


[Podfic] Mikey Way's Annoying Older Brother

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Summer, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Gerard's different when he comes back from his first year at SVA.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by RubyTuesday5681.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mikey Way's Annoying Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mikey Way's Annoying Older Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084916) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Content note: Regarding the Underage warning - Frank is 14 and Gerard is 19. All they do is kiss.
> 
> Mikey/Pete is just a background pairing.

cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Mikey%20Way's%20Annoying%20Older%20Brother.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:17:14



## Audiofic archive download links

  * Coming soon



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Mikey%20Way's%20Annoying%20Older%20Brother.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Mikey%20Way's%20Annoying%20Older%20Brother.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
